


Two worlds, two me

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, First Meeting - kinda, Gen, Kinda, Pre-Canon, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Teasing, Twins, Usage of Head Canon(s), twenty headcanons in a trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: It is so weird to look athim. To see his own face, so Shadow damn familiar and still alien at the same time.





	Two worlds, two me

**Author's Note:**

> Ezrah emerged from the shadows last night, ambushed me and told me to write this...

It is so weird to look at _him_. To see his own face, so Shadow damn familiar and still alien at the same time.

Where Ezrah is trying to grow little of facial hair (others are making fun of him, saying that the few hairs he has can’t be called facial hair), the other him is clean shaved.

Ezrah has a few scars of his own, the life in Slums is harsh, but nothing like the collection decorating the right side of the other’s face and neck. These scars are surely reaching lower, too, Ez heard about the event that is an origin of the scars.

Looking at his hair Rogue must laugh. How on Mars did they manage to have the same haircut? Maybe because they both wear it so handsomely… Though there is the first major difference between them – hair of the other man is a shade or two brighter than his own. Plus, two long scars on each of his temples are invading into his hairline.

From the distance, Ezrah can’t say with certainty but he looks a bit more fit and muscular. And not as thin as him. His shoulders seem broader but that can be thanks to the clothing his other him is wearing.

And why is his expression stuck on eternal frown? If they are really alike, why is he not showing that nice smile more? The smile that got Ezrah into and out of many tricky situations…

Another big difference, if the rumours are true, is that he can be as charming or charismatic as sick ostrich on the brink of the death. Though, he’s very skilful and talented in other spheres.

Ez can see it vividly on his mind – with his own wit, charm and dagger and _his_ talents and whatever his weapon of choice is, standing side-by-side… Pity they both have their own lives, goals and families now. What a waste… But maybe it’s for the better, Abundance would not survive them co-operating. They would be unstoppable!

The hair on the back of his neck stands up and before the shadow appears, Ezrah knows that someone is approaching him from behind. Normally, he would react by pressing his dagger to the intruder’s throat, but he knows those almost inaudible steps well.

“Stop daydreaming, kiddo,” Alex says and ruffles his hair.

“I ain’t kid anymore, A! And I ain’t daydreaming either,” Ezrah says and tries to get out of Pinky’s reach. He knows very well how Ez hates it…

“Sure…” Pinky gives him a look and Ezrah rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Anton is already waiting for us.”

Rogue looks the way of a leaving white-haired man. They are heading his other’s way. And would you look at that, he can smile!

Turning back to Alex, he says, “Oh, sure. It’s on me again we’ll be late. As if you weren’t the one taking forever talking with your sparkly buddy.”

“Oh, sorry I have _actual_ friends, kiddo.”

For someone hearing them, it may seem like a start of a nasty argument but no. It’s just their classic ribbing.

Ezrah looks at the other Rogue with fake hurt. “And here I thought _we_ are friends! How could you?!”

“Shoot! And here I thought you’ll never find out. Sorry, Ez, but it’s true. I’m spending time with you and pretending to be your best buddy only ‘cause Boss said so.”

“Hey!” Ezrah says and frowns for real. That was too close to reality…

“Sorry, kiddo.” Alex smiles at him. “No hard feeling?”

“Never,” Ez smiles back.

“Great, but we really should head down. C’mon.”

Before following Alex, Ez turns one last time to look at his twin now talking with that older Mancer. And when Ez catches up with the Vor, he says, “If we are really late, maybe we should buy some sweets…”

“We ain’t _that_ late, Ezrah, you’re just hoping to get your hands on something sweet.”

“Me?” Ez points at himself and shakes his head, “Never!”

“Yeah? So, who was it who eat almost all Boss’ stash of sweets in his office, hm? And not once.”

“False accusations.”

“Whatever you say, little Rogue… Just be glad he hasn’t figured out you found and devoured _that_ one stash.”

Ezrah freezes, “How…?”

“Because I’m good in what I’m doing, Ezie. That’s why. By the way, I had to replenish it without him noticing so you owe me 50 serum.”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then Alex joined, wanting to be part of it, too. xD
> 
> Ezrah is a collective OC of our Technomancer Discord. Hope the other two moms like this story ;*
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
